The Forgotten
by soaplover4life
Summary: This story starts off when Allie leaves Noah's house to confront Lon at the hotel, on her way she has a wreck. When she finally wakes up she doesnt remember anything, or more importantly anyone.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten

Allie slams the door to her car and storms away from Noah's mansion. She knows she has to make a choice between Noah and Lon and she honestly doesn't know what she is going to do. She knows she loves Noah, and Lon. But her love for Noah is different then her love for Lon. She even feels different when she is around the two different men. She starts sobbing uncontrollably because she is about to break someone's heart along with her own. She can't believe that she even came back to see Noah at all. She knows it was such a stupid thing to do when she already has a fiancée who loves her and would give her anything in the world. But then Noah, sweet Noah, he wouldn't be able to give her the world, but he would give her his heart and all of his world. Allie kept thinking about what Noah said to her right before she left…….."Its all about security. It's about money. He has money, and lots of it." When Noah said this it hurt Allies heart. She didn't even want Noah to think that of her. She didn't want him to think that she was with Lon because he was rich, because she did love him, she did but it was not the same. She then remembered all the letters that her mother had given her not two hours earlier. She started to grab for the last letter and began to swerve all across the road. And right as she read the one sentence "…..I will love you forever and I will always know we were meant for each other, you will always be my Allie"  
And at that one moment she knew, Noah was right, she belonged to him and she knew she was going to have to give up on Lon, he would survive. And right as she wiped away her tears and lifted her head because she had realized that she had a wonderful full life of love ahead of her, she saw a car coming directly for her. She tried to get out of the way but she was hit head on. The impact was so strong she got thrown out through the front windshield and landed about 100 yards away. Her car was on fire now and even the driver of the truck that hit her wondered if she was dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1As Allie finally opened up her eyes, she was surrounded by her parents, Noah, and Lon. She was in so much pain she could barely keep her eyes open. Allie looked around at everybody who was hovering around her and making such a fuss that she was awake. She was so scared because she didn't know where she was or who was around her. She said" Who are you people? Where am I?" Noah said "Come on Allie, quiet playing around, we are just glad that you are ok."

"Playing? Tell me what your name is." She remarked towards Noah and Lon. Both men stared at each other in astonishment. They were both thinking are you serious?

Then her parents pushed both men outside the room so they could talk to their daughter.

Her mother was brushing her hair and asking her what was hurting. Allie remembered her parents and herself but she had no reclamation of the two men that were in her room before.

Allie asked her mother was had happened that caused her to be in the hospital. Her mother proceeded to tell her that she was in a car accident because she was upset. "Why was I so upset?" Allie asked her mother. Her mother continued to tell her the story of the two mystery men who were still standing in the hall.

Allie didn't even believe her mother. " I wouldn't just forget the love… or loves of my life. " She screamed at her mother. She was so frustrated that she couldn't even remember their names. Allies mother brought Noah and Lon back into the room so Allie could look at them again. They both sat at different edges of her bed. Noah tried to grab Allies hand but she moved it as fast as he was reached for it.

"Allie, don't be scared. It's me. It's Noah. Your Noah."

"I don't even know your name. Don't touch me. You're not mine. I don't own you, I don't even know you."

Then Lon spoke up "Allie do you know me?"

"NO" Allie screamed. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Allie pulled the covers over her head. Her mother started pushing the men out of the door.

"I'll be back Allie. Whether you know me or not. I'll be back." Noah said as he left the room.

As the men left, Allie continued to listen about the two men and that summer and Lon and the proposal and Noah's house and the love letter.

"Mom, who was I going to choose?" Allie asked her mother.

"Sweetness, I don't even know the answer to that question. "


End file.
